


the sun’s in the sky (it makes for happy endings)

by A_Blask321, achalk



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, compliant with the first film but after that we're off the rails
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Blask321/pseuds/A_Blask321, https://archiveofourown.org/users/achalk/pseuds/achalk
Summary: Jacob's forgotten them. Grindelwald's locked up. Newt and Tina and back in London and New York, respectively. Life's back to normal.Except then Credence shows up in London -and things aren't so normal anymore.
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 7





	the sun’s in the sky (it makes for happy endings)

**Author's Note:**

> work title from She’s Got You High by Mumm-ra.  
> so we’ll be alternating chapters – achalk (that’s me! i’m starting) is doing the odd numbered ones, and A_Blask321 will do even numbers.  
> and um yeah i don’t really have any notes or witty comments about this chapter

Newt is woken at a frankly  _ ridiculous  _ time by a loud crash outside his window. 

He throws off his covers and rushes to the window, wand at the ready - and the building right across from his is destroyed, the bricks crushed, dust in the air, and there’s a gaping hole on the street-side wall. It’s unusual, to say the least, so Newt practically sprints out the door and takes the communal stairs two at a time, not stopping even for a nightgown. 

He is sure he makes a ridiculous sight, running around the brownstones in his pajamas, and any other time he  _ would  _ care more for his reputation and sanity - but then he sees a jet-black ribbon-like creature a few blocks down, and all thoughts of proper dress code are gone as fast as the creature flitting between the remaining bricks. Newt almost trips on the cobblestones on his haste, a due reminder that slippers are most certainly not practical running shoes, but he ignores it, his eyes focused on the creature as it rapidly gains speed and then turns a corner.

It is only after he has rounded the corner to see  _ nothing  _ that he gives himself a moment. He bends over, hands on his knees, panting, cursing the missed opportunity - because, honestly, why didn’t he just  _ apparate _ , he's a  _ wizard _ , he can  _ teleport _ , for Merlin’s sake! - but then realises what exactly this means, because he recognises that creature, and that can only be -

Credence.

He turns on his heel and heads back to his apartment, frustrated that the chance slipped right through his fingers because of no fault but his own - but now he knows what he has to do.

He sits at his desk, grabs a quill and some parchment, and after a moment of hesitation, begins to write.

* * *

Tina Goldstein is enjoying her breakfast of oats with honey, and ignoring Queenie’s many offers to make something “nicer” (by which Queenie means fancier, but Tina is perfectly happy with her oats, thank-you very much) when she hears the distinct sound of flapping wings. A quick peek out the window tells her it's an owl - and not one of the common screech owls that MACUSA uses, but a tawny owl that Tina recognises as Newt’s (which is a tad embarrassing given that he’s only sent one letter since he went away). Tina has kept the letter in question, Newt’s neat handwriting informing her that he had selected a publisher for his book and printing had begun - to which Tina had replied with a concise letter of congratulations, her words carefully chosen, and that had been that.

But now she opens the window and unties the letter, watches the owl fly off for a minute, and then turns around to see Queenie sitting at the kitchen table, croissant in hand, a far too knowing look on her face as she eyes the letter.

“Oh, shut it,” Tina huffs, not even sparing a glance for Queenie as she sits down to read the letter.

It reads:

_ Dear Tina, _

_ I hope this letter finds you well. _

_ I am writing to inform you of a rather shocking occurrence… I do hate to be writing to you under such unfortunate circumstances. I was fast asleep, at around three in the morning, when I was rather unfortunately awoken by a loud crash, which I at first assumed to be one of the beasts - but upon looking out of my window I was shocked to see the building across the street in ruins, and when I went down to investigate (in only my pajamas - thankfully no one was out at this time) I found what I believe to be Credence, in Obscurus form. I pursued for a few blocks, but due to my frantic state of mind I lost him. I am aware of how terrible that sounds. _

_ I immediately sat to inform you, for I do not know anyone more competent. I would have come to see you, or taken other similar action, but I am already in enough trouble with the law, and Madame Picquery seems to have very little tolerance for misdemeanor. While I of course wholeheartedly support such misdemeanors, I thought it might be best to at least keep you out of them, seeing as it would be a tremendous shame for the world if you were no longer an Auror. _

_ I have trust in your abilities, and hope you will determine our next course of action. _

_ Yours, _

_ Newt _

“There’s been an attack in London!”

Breakfast abandoned, Tina stands up and paces the living room, letter in hand, re-reading frantically. She doesn’t bother actually reading out loud, knowing her younger sister is probably listening to her thoughts anyway. 

She looks up at Queenie. It takes a second, but then the penny drops – and then it’s a mad scramble to the door as Queenie realises what Tina is thinking.

“No, no, Teenie, you are not doing this-” Queenie with her back to the door, preventing Tina from leaving.

“There’s been an attack, Newt saw it, he thinks it was Credence-” Tina’s words are coming out high and frantic as she clumsily tries to put on her coat and hat at the same time, while also trying to push past Queenie.

“You can’t just run off to London – hey, this is ridiculous, Teenie!” Queenie tries to be the voice of reason, because someone needs to tell Tina that you can be headstrong but still actually use your head. “If it really was Credence – hey, just think about it.” she tries, grabbing Tina’s elbow in a familiar gesture.

Tina frowns, trying to pull her arm away. “I  _ have  _ thought about it! This is most logical; I can track Credence down!” Queenie reads her thoughts, and Tina feels the familiar prickle.

“Okay, no. Teenie, I need to ask you to take a minute – running off to England might not exactly guarantee future job security, if y’know what I mean.”

“What does my job matter, if people are dying-”

“Maybe because first of all,  _ no one has died yet _ -”

Tina’s voice has become childish and petulant, which is most uncharacteristic. “Why would I  _ not  _ go to the city where he’s been  _ sighted- _ ”

“Y’know, I can think of a few reasons, if you’d maybe shut up and listen to me for a minimum of two seconds, maybe!”

Tina crosses her arms. “Fine, you get two minutes.”

Queenie is a fast talker, and she seizes the opportunity for all it is worth.“Well, here you can work with MACUSA and help stay on Madame Picquery’s good side, y’know, seeing as you only just made that list? And you could ask Newt to come here, if it helps, and- are you actually  _ timing  _ me?”

Tina looks up from her watch. It would be best to avoid the question anyway. “The attack was in London, so why would I not go there?”

Queenie hastily cuts in. “Yes, but don’t you think Credence is more likely to come back to New York? This would be familiar ground for him, he grew up here – so you could just wait here, rather than running off to London on a wild goose chase.”

Tina considers. She will say, she’s impressed at Queenie’s logical thinking sometimes – it is definitely credit to her that she stopped Tina from another impulsive (read: stupid) decision.

“Even if you just wanna see Newt,” Queenie tacks on with a smirk, and Tina has never been so interested in the design of their rug.

She looks up, carefully avoiding Queenie’s eyes, as if that will make her thoughts less obvious. “I, um. I suppose that’s logical. And maybe I’ll just write him back, and tell him?”

Queenie smiles, breathing a sigh of relief. “Yeah, that’s a good start.” 

* * *

Newt is hunched over at his desk, quill, in hand, working on his billionth sketch of an occamy. The results of his previous attempts are everywhere, scrunched up into balls or torn in frustration. The dusty clock on the shelf above reads 2:28 am, and Newt thinks wearily that the lack of sleep might just be contributing to the rapidly declining quality of his sketches.

Running a tired, ink-stained hand over his face, Newt sighs. He sent his letter to Tina last night, so he probably shouldn’t expect her reply yet, but he can’t say he wasn’t a little disappointed when his tawny owl came back empty handed (empty-taloned, he thinks to himself with a tired smile). So, since feeding all the creatures and checking on them twice couldn’t distract him, he’s been sketching occamies.

Bunty had left quite some time earlier, and now the case is quiet, except for the noises of the few nocturnal animals. Newt is usually quite happy with only the company of himself and the beasts – has been happy with that, his whole life – but tonight, as he looks up at the enchanted night sky glimmering with stars, he realises what’s wrong.

He’s lonely.


End file.
